Talk:Wade
Just curious, but I have killed the High dragon and never received "Dragon Bone." Only the scale. Which I assumed was used to craft either the Dragon Scale heavy armor OR the Dragon Bone massive armor..... Was the Bone only available if I had already taken the Drake Scales to Wade to craft? Which I didn't do before I killed the dragon. Or is it dependent on my class? --Crackerjaquebox 10:57, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :There's no item called "Dragon Bone". The most you can ever get is 6 Drake Scales from the Drakes and 1 Dragon Scale. That Dragon Scale can be made into Medium Armor, Heavy Armor, or Massive Armor. They are called Dragonskin, Dragonscale and Dragonbone Plate respectively. The name has no actual bearing on what it is made from. --Tierrie 11:00, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Then this should be fixed in the article. It lists the Bone and Scale as two separate things ("chance to loot dragon scales and/or bone from the corpse."), which I didn't think there were. Thanks. --Crackerjaquebox 11:01, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::Which article? Or better yet, whack at it with the edit bat. --Tierrie 11:05, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::This article. "Wade" Normally I would swing away with the "edit bat" (I like that by the way), but I haven't taken the scales to Wade yet. Though I have all 6 drake scales and the dragon scale. I read somewhere that you could collect a total of 9 drake scales in the game, but I'm not sure where the other three are. Perhaps they're in the deep roads, as that's the last place I have to visit. --Crackerjaquebox 11:15, November 26, 2009 (UTC) The other three Drake Scales are in the Circle Tower on the fourth floor. One is from a Drake which attacks the party and the other two are found located in a locked chest in the same room. -- 03:54, December 6, 2009 (UTC)ZKensington Enemies and loot scale. Doing the Mage's tower at level 10 you face four Dragonlings and get no Drake Scales at all. However, at level 16 the Dragon Cultists waiting for you to return after defiling the ashes had a Drake fight along them, and you return from the mountain with seven Drake scales-- 12:44, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I have 4 Drake Scales left over and I've already made both sets of armor. There is a random encounter with a Drake, a Bareskarn, and Blight Wolves that I hit before I even got to the Circle Tower or Haven--perhaps that alters the loot in the world?Rale, The Earth God 21:36, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Optimum order? I payed Wade 10G with the first set of scales, but I didn't get the Superior Drakeskin armor, just regular Drakeskin. I think the Optimum Order section is incorrect. --Valyana 13:53, December 6, 2009 (UTC) : Superior Drakeskin appears to be mentioned twice in the article, which is wrong. You ALWAYS get one set of regular Drakeskin on your first trade, and one set of Superior on your second, regardless of how much you give him. The money is to ensure that you get the best armour possible if you give him the Dragonscale next. Changing article now. Zakrael 14:42, December 6, 2009 (UTC) : It appears that you do not have to give the dragon scale immediately after paying for a set of Drakeskin Armor. I paid Wade for the first set, got the Superior Drakeskin Armor for free next, and then turned in the dragon scale for the Superior Dragonbone Armor. I checked the stats, it all seems to be up to par.--Sushigrade 23:56, December 13, 2009 (UTC) : I think that the money is to ensure you can get both superior drakeskin and dragonscale armours, you get normal the first and superior the second paying or not but if you don't pay at all you will be barred from the shop after the second time so can't get both superior armours.-- Anon 17:16, December 30, 2009 (UTC) : On the xbox 360 version you can get a 10th Drake Scale. In a random encounter you will fight a bunch of Darkspawn and a Drake near a fallen tree. That drake will drop another Drake scale. : I've paid Wade nothing this time around and I still get the same armour/choices. : It is possible that the reason Herren will not trade with me now is the lack of profit, not sure about that because I can't recall the situation in previous games, when I was more generous; but it doesn't affect the armour you can get. Should this even be here? All the information about the Drake/Dragon armors would probably be better on the relevant Quest page. At the moment that page has just got a link to here, which seems completely the wrong way of doing things. If no-one objects, I'm going to switch it round. Put all the info on the quest page, and put a link from here to there.Zakrael 15:12, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :There are multiple quests about it and there are a lot of armors finally produced from it. Before the talk/discussion and edits were spread and duplicated on 10 pages at least, at armor, area, location, drake, dragon, quests, items and so on. To stop this the talk was centralized here. An option to work around it would be to use an include to add the needed info to a few other pages where it is relevant, as long as the info is maintained and discussed at a single location it should be fine. (See )--Mytharox 15:21, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Zakrael - I completely agree with you. Sometimes, too, the right answer is to have information in two places. Maybe there should be quest specific summaries on the quest pages, and a more inclusive description on a dedicated page. (talk) 21:41, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :::This is an old discussion but I will chime in with my experience here. The only way this can be done reasonably is when it is transcluded. In the past, we went with the summary + link concept and readers would updated every. single. summary. with more information thinking they were contributing to the article without realizing that it is the summary and the link is where the complete information is. -- 22:09, October 21, 2010 (UTC) About the scales I just gave him 3 drake scales the second time around (left the ruins early) and he's started making the second set. It may be possible to get more armor out of him by going only when you have 3 at a time. I tried going with two, but he said I didn't have enough. I'll make sure and post again to let you know how the second set comes out. On a side note, it may be worth mentioning that I've encountered a drake on the roads. It was accompanied by other enemies (darkspawn I think) but my mages just shot it through a fallen tree till it died. When I went to him the first time I had 4 scales as a result, and got normal armor. : OK, it's done and I recieved Superior Armor. I guess you can get multiple armors this way. 21:18, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :: Unfortunantly, even though i have 3 scales left, he won't make anymore armor for me. Oh well. 00:37, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Will Wade make dragon scale armor even after 2x making drake scale armor? I know he wont talk to you or sell you any more after making both drake scale armors, so I was wondering if he needs to make the dragon scale armor before i have him make the second drake scale armor for me... : From my own experience everything I can tell he will only make one set of normal Drake Scale Armor, one set of Superior Drake Scale Armor, and one armor set from the dragon scale if you get it (on the PS3 if you follow the optimum order). I have 4 drake scales left over after having both the "normal" and "superior" Drake Scale Armors made. Its unfortunate he won't make me another set since I have enough scales for him to but alas! I can't even exploit to get multiple sets from the dragon scale. Bandit-Behind-Bars 10:40, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Just a side note If you collect all the scales and talk to Wade before Herren, Wade says "You simply must let me make that scale armor for you", even though you haven't mentioned scales at all. Wade and Herren Now that it's been confirmed by David Gaider would it be approriate to put that Wade and Herren are a couple? Csmarks001 09:12, March 25, 2010 (UTC) : I think that would be appropriate.Svartalfimposter 23:30, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Not that this came as a surprise for anyone, I hope... -- (talk) 11:50, July 18, 2011 (UTC) The second I saw them I thought it. Not at all surprised. - X Took me a while to get the exploit to work (didn't help that I used to be generous in previous games, but I play it being as stingy as possible at the moment, so Wade hasn't been given any handouts for his generosity). I think the description may have given me difficulty because it relates to being able to trade with Herren. Took me a number of saves and restores to work out why I didn't have a dragon scale to sell & buy when I needed it. I'd suggest making the following points right at the start of the description. 1. If you obtain a dragon scale then the flag is set to show you can get Wade to make the dragon armour. That is so even if it immediately claims the quest is done. 2. When you get the armour made the quantity of dragon scales in your backpack is set to zero. If you didn't have it there when you commissioned the armour, this is no loss. If it was in your backpack, you have now lost it and can no longer commission armour from Wade. Then go on to detail selling the scale, getting the armour, buying the scale, and repeat. Once you know what is going on, the existing description is fine, it's just not so obvious when you are trying to make it work for the first time. Re questions above, you only get this with dragon scale (3rd "purchase" from Wade) not the drake scales earlier. Amazing how, out of scale, you can make skin, scale, or bone armour ! Drake scale quest bug This has been mentioned above, but let me explain this bug in detail. If you've already been to Denerim and spoken to Herren prior to obtaining a drake scale, upon acquiring a drake scale, the quest will be set to a false stage (which should only be set after talking to Herren about drake scales for the first time). This causes all kinds of bugs, in particular that everybody at the Wade shop incl. the Warden talks as if the Drake scale armor had been mentioned before, which is not the case. The problem lies with the script sp_module_item_acq.nss, which checks for Herren_Talked_To variable, if TRUE, game assumes the Warden talked to Herren about drake scale armor (which is wrong, as you cannot even talk to Herren about this armor prior to finding a scale!). This can be fixed like this: - Remove the HERREN_TALKED_TO check from sp_module_item_acq.nss. On acquiring a drake scale the quest must be set to JOURNAL_PC_FOUND_DRAKE_SCALE, without any checks. - In Herren's dialog file (den_herren.dlg) update the original conversation where the Warden asks Herren if Wade can do something with drake scales - set the KNOW_ABOUT_DRAKE_SCALE_CRAFTING flag. This will properly update the quest from stage 1 ("Searching the carcass of a dead drake, you've found a number of undamaged scales. They're extraordinarily hard, yet light. A master armor smith may be able to make armor from them.") to stage 2 ("Master Wade in Denerim's Market District can make amazing drake scale armor if you give him enough drake scales. He seems positively eager to do so"). WRFan (talk) 19:15, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Awakening Storage Chest A question more than anything else. I've noticed, that if you're of sufficient level, when you place certain items in the box, they will upgrade. I put the thought on the back burner; now I'm at the point of no return, and wondered if Wade's armor would have upgraded too. I'm not willing to back my character half through the game to find out, so I'll give it a shot on the next origin play though, some hundred plus game hours into the future... Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 07:25, February 23, 2013 (UTC) The second note is broken, does anyone have a picture or save of whatever there was before? ApostateInquisitor (talk) 06:14, January 29, 2015 (UTC)